elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erfahrungsberichte zu Baar Dau
|Bild = Erfahrungsberichte zu Baar Dau 1.png|Seite 1-2 Erfahrungsberichte zu Baar Dau 2.png|Seite 3-4 Erfahrungsberichte zu Baar Dau 3.png|Seite 5-6 |Art = Buch |Originaltitel = Testimonials on Baar Dau |Autor = Minerva Calo |Vorherig = |Folgend = }} Erfahrungsberichte zu Baar Dau ist ein Buch in . Fundort *Auf einer Bank vor der Bühne auf dem Platz des Heiligen Olms im gleichnamigen Kanton in Vivecstadt. Inhalt Von Minerva Calo, Angestellte Chronistin Baar Dau hängt bedrohlich über der Stadt Vivec, sowohl bildlich als auch tatsächlich. Die offizielle Erklärung ist erstaunlich vage. Offenbar hat der verrückte Fürst Sheogorath einst den mächtigen Felsbrocken gen Nirn geschleudert. Niemand scheint zu wissen, wie oder warum das passiert ist. Eine seltsame Geschichte, sogar nach dunkelelfischen Standards. Ich ging mit der Frage auf die Straße, um herauszufinden, was das gewöhnliche Volk von Baar Dau hielt. Dies sind die Geschichten, die man mir erzählte. Die Namen der Personen wurden geändert, um ihre Identität vor dem Tempel zu verbergen. Zu Beginn sprach ich mit einer gequälten Dunkelelfen-Kauffrau namens Tolvasa. Sie hörte gerade lang genug damit auf, Kwamaeier zu sortieren, um mir diese Geschichte zu erzählen: „Oh, meine Mutter hat mir früher allerlei Gutenachtgeschichten über Baar Dau erzählt. Ich bezweifle, dass auch nur eine von ihnen wahr war. Meine Lieblingsgeschichte war die der einsamen Magna Ge. Sie fängt ganz am Anfang an. In der Geschichte floh eine Sternenwaise namens Una zusammen mit all ihren Brüdern und Schwestern in den Himmel, wo sie sich in der Dunkelheit verirrte. Sie rief um Hilfe, aber eines nach dem anderen flohen ihre stärkeren, schnelleren Geschwister nach Aetherius. Irgendwann verloren sich ihre Lieder in der Ferne, und Una war allein ... wie Treibgut in der Leere. Gerade als sie jede Hoffnung verloren hatte, hörte sie ein leises Schluchzen. Es war das einsame Nirn, das durch die Schwärze stolperte, es weinte wie ein Säugling und versuchte, sich in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Als Una diesen Geist erblickte, dem es so ging wie ihr selbst, segelte sie zurück nach Mundus, um den einsamen Planeten zu trösten. Sie gab sich den Namen Baar Dau, und lies sich ganz in seiner Nähe nieder, hier direkt über Vvardenfell. Jetzt sind die Sternenwaise und Nirn niemals allein, da sie einander haben. Herrliche Geschichte, nicht wahr?“ Ein nordischer Bergmann namens Hodstag sah das Ganze pragmatischer: „Das Ding ist eine Goldmine, ganz genau! Glaubt mir, in diesem Brocken ist irgendein wertvolles Metall versteckt. Ein Kumpel von mir ist Geologe, arbeitet für die Minenunternehmen an der Goldküste, wisst Ihr? Er sagt, dass da oben alle Zeichen auf reichhaltige Vorkommen hinweisen. Er hat eine Wünschelrute, wisst Ihr? Ist so ein Dwemerding, glaube ich. Er meinte, ich soll nicht darüber reden. Auf jeden Fall hat er sie in Richtung Baar Dau gerichtet, und das Teil fing an zu zwitschern wie ein Schneehuhn im Frühling! Jetzt muss ich da nur noch mit ein paar Spitzhacken raufkommen und mir eine Probe holen. Ich suche schon die ganze Zeit nach jemandem, der mich da hochschweben lassen könnte ... Aber bisher ohne Erfolg. Sagt, Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wie man einen Mann schweben lassen kann, oder?“ Natürlich war nicht jeder erpicht darauf, über Baar Dau zu sprechen. Ein ergrauter Hafenarbeiter namens Donoven hatte Folgendes zu sagen: „Isn Stück Fels. Keine Ahnung, wie das da hingekommen ist. Magie wahrscheinlich? Schaut, ich hab hier was zu arbeiten, ja? Verzieht Euch.“ Die meisten Aussagen waren recht nüchterner Natur. Wenn man es lange genug vor Augen hat, wird sogar das Fantastische gewöhnlich. Natürlich gab es auch ein paar wirklich außergewöhnliche Erzählungen, wie die von Tiram, einem dunkelelfischen Gelehrten, der mir aufgeregt antwortete: „Dabei handelt es sich selbstredend um ein Ei. Ich höre ständig, wie die Tunichtgute und Bauern es als Felsen bezeichnen. Hmpf. Ignorantes Pack. Nur ein echter Narr würde einen solch beeindruckenden Himmelskörper sehen und ihn einen Fels schimpfen. Baar Dau ist die Puppe, aus der das letzte Kind aus der tragischen Vereinigung von Vivec und Molag Bal schlüpfen wird. An diesem Tag wird unser glorreicher Fürst Vehk aus seinem Tempel hervorspringen und sich in den Kampf gegen das schlüpfende Albtraumkind stürzen. Nach siebenundvierzig Tagen hitzigen Gefechts wird Vivec der Bestie den letzten Schlag versetzen und ihren Leichnam in die schäumende See schleudern, wo er in sechsunddreißig Teile zerbersten wird, von denen keines je geborgen werden wird. Sollte recht spektakulär werden. Und grauenhaft obendrein.“ Die vielleicht farbenfrohste Erklärung kam von einem betrunkenen Ork namens Narkhozug: „Was, der große Felsklotz da? Ja, das ist ein riesiger Klumpen Dung. Nein, echt jetzt! Was ich so gehört habe, waren Vivec und Malacath eines Abends lange wach, und sie tranken und redeten über Götterkram. Ihr wisst ja, wie das so ist. Na ja, wohl eher nicht. Auf jeden Fall sagte Vivec etwas über Oger, das dem alten Mauloch überhaupt nicht gefallen hat, also brachte er sich über der Stadt in Stellung und setzte einen Haufen direkt auf Vivecs Kopf ab! Ekelhaft, nicht wahr? Hrmpf. Typisch Malacath. Aber da stellt man sich doch die Frage: Hat Malacath noch was anderes drauf als ständig nur Dung?“ Als ich die Inquisitoren der Doktrin um eine offizielle Stellungnahme bat, erhielt ich nur folgende Antwort: „Ihr solltet solche Angelegenheiten besser dem Tribunal überlassen. Es ist ein Mysterium, worum genau es sich bei Baar Dau handelt. Vivecs göttliche Gnade verhindert, dass er uns vernichtet. Mehr müsst Ihr nicht wissen.“ Trotz aller Bemühungen des Tempels bleibt der kleine Mond Baar Dau auch viele lange Jahrhunderte nach seiner Ankunft das Thema lebhafter Debatte. Die Vielfalt der Meinungen ist erstaunlich, besonders für eine Stadt, die so rigoros von religiösen Eiferern kontrolliert wird. Ich finde es erbaulich, dass selbst in einer solch restriktiven Gesellschaft noch Volkserzählungen und wilde Theorien unter der Oberfläche brodeln können. en:Testimonials on Baar Dau ru:Свидетельства о Баар Дау Kategorie:ESO Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Vverke aus Vvardenfell